thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve
Steve is the main protagonist of the famous video game Minecraft. History Steve was originally an unnamed human mob in the pre-classic and classic versions of Minecraft, they would normally swing their arms to the side when walking, with their legs doing the same similar thing. Soon, the mobs were removed and Notch decided to create one more entity, naming it "Steve", and he behaved much like his artificial counterparts, however, he had to be taught by Notch on how to control himself within the world. When the first official release of Minecraft launched in 2011 he learned about Herobrine, his soon-to-be archenemy, he managed to kill Herobrine and learn about Minecraft with each update, learning about the players, world creations, servers and how new items would work. Steve was sad when Notch left, but not before giving him a new comrade, Alex, they soon became great friends and found themselves in Equestria, destroying Herobrine's second attack. He is currently living his life within Minecraft and becoming more social within servers. Relationships Rarity Steve and Rarity are great friends, and Steve will occasionally gift Rarity with diamonds whenever he finds the time. Notch Steve and Alex are Notch's creations, however, Notch has gained deep trust in the two, becoming great friends with them and defending them whenever evil arises within the game. Physical Description Steve has dark brown hair, dark skin, nose and mouth, and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side and in the back), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes, and 4px arms. When Steve is a pony his class is a Unicorn, he has the same clothes as his Minecraft skin. Personality Steve is a strong and brave individual, taking as many risks as he can to accomplish his goals, he also wants to keep his friends safe from any incoming mobs or other forms of danger. Steve is known to be quiet and timid on occasions, even during the most smallest of situations can impact Steve in a comedic and panic-like way. Steve is also very confident, he's easily able to defeat his enemies and is usually one for winning in minigames. Weapons Steve can normally be seen fighting with Minecraft weapons. Theme Song "Minecraft" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxmOcAde_0s Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILHvx9fvt9Q&list=PL1B3AB6D758234327&index=14 Steve Quotes "Hello, I'm Steve!" "Follow me, I'll show you how to play." "We look very similar.." "Back off Herobrine!" "So Alex... Found anything yet?" Gallery Steve Pony 4.png|Steve as a pony. Steve In The Real World.png|Steve in the human world. Trivia *Steve is featured as a Micro Mob along with a creeper in the LEGO set 21102 LEGO Minecraft Micro World. *Steve is an unlockable character named "Mr. Minecraft" in the Steam version of Super Meat Boy. The character has a shorter jump height than other characters, but can mine squares from the level and place them as platforms. *Steve's head is an unlockable helmet in the Xbox Arcade game, Hybrid. *Steve's head is a wearable item in Borderlands 2. *Steve's head is a wearable hat in DinoRun SE. *Steve is a playable character in Retro City Rampage. *Steve is a uniform named "Craft Miner" in Saints Row 4. *Steve is an unlockable character with a projectile that looks like a stone pickaxe in the game Alone in the Park. *Steve is an outfit named "Pitman", wielding an iron pickaxe and able to break barriers, in the flash game *Strikeforce Kitty 2. *"Mr. Pixel" in Createrria: craft your games has a face similar to Steve's. Category:Heroes Category:Minecraft Category:Unaging